My version of the MI
by Rhiannon Loyal
Summary: I know this sounds stupid, but I changed the characters names because in my mind, the names they have don't fit them. This is a adventure with Clary and Simon, but they are like opposites. There is going to be some sexual content, so be prepared. This story is also told in my writing style, so it may not make sense compared to the rest of the MI series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"So...How's the weather up there?" I asked Micheal.

"Fine as the sky above," he replied.

I threw myself over the edge of the cliff. I heard Micheal shout over the wind," You know where your going, _right?_"

"You know where _you_ are going if we die today, _right?_" I retorted.

"You know, for a warrior of _God_ you're awfully _unholy,_" He said.

I flipped him the bird just before i hit the water. When I reached the surface Micheal was smirking.

"So, where exactly are these stairs to the Other-world?" He asked.

"Underwater," I replied oh-so-causally," Why? Does it pose a problem?"

He turned away from me and muttered,"Nope, no problem."

I smiled with grim satisfaction and dove underwater. Micheal swam up beside me.

_How far is it?_ He thought.

_Not to far. Only a little further._ I thought back.

The stairs loomed ahead and we quickly swam forward.

_Ha!To easy!_Micheal thought.

_Lets not get cocky now._I glared at him through the gloomy water.

He stared straight ahead. I pulled up short when I could feel the tug of the portal drawing me forward. I looked at Micheal and thought,_ Once in, there is no going back. Understood?_

He nodded and together we swam forward. Blackness ensued.

When I awoke Micheal was kneeling beside me.

"You filthy Demon Hunter! What do you think you're doing just sitting there!"

He smiled and offered me his hand.

"As harsh as always I see."

I rolled my eyes and looked around. We were on a beach and the sea stretched for miles before us.

Micheal drew me back to the present by saying,"So... where are we?"

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically,"Wonderland, Alice dearie. Where else?"

"What made you so pissed?" He asked, bewildered.

I pushed myself up from the sand, avoiding the question.

"Lets get going," I said, gripping the cross hanging around my neck. I started walking along the beach. Micheal panted behind me as he dragged his seven-foot sword along behind him. I secretly laughed at his idiocy. As the trees began to appear in front of us, Micheal collapsed.

"Micheal! Micheal!" I shook him desperately. He was stone cold and ridged as a board. I pressed my ear against his chest. He was barely breathing. Tears streamed down my face as I realized he was having a Vision again.

"Oh Micheal, What could be going wrong now?"

I walked behind Skye as she headed up the beach. She was so confusing and oh so frail. I could clearly remember the time when we were together. That was a time when she trusted me with her life. Now, she wouldn't even trust me with a dog. The very thought saddens me. My sword started to get extremely heavy. My body started shaking, and I knew what was going to happen next. I felt myself hit the ground and distantly heard Skye calling my name. Then, I was swept away by a current visions.

Skye was walking towards me. _Beautiful as always _I thought. I found myself taking her into my arms and holding her close. I could smell her rose scent that was so clean and fresh. She leaned into me and our lips met. Suddenly the vision pulled away from me and the horrid sight of Skye laying spread eagle and covered in blood. I dropped to my knees.

"Noooo!"

Micheal sprung up and looked wildly around. When he caught sight of me, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Why the sudden increase of affection?"I asked grumpily. Micheal said nothing, but buried his face in my hair and pulled me closer.

"What did you see?" I asked. He shook his head and said nothing.

"Micheal, What did you see?" I was starting to panic. If he wasn't talking, it was bad. Real bad. He pulled away and picked up his sword and sent it away.

"Lets go," he said, and walked away without another word.

I stared blankly at his back as he walked towards the trees.

So, we walked. Sort of boring I guess. Well, it was until Micheal walked straight into a tree trap. I winced slightly as the branch he stepped on snapped. Next thing I knew, Micheal was hanging in midair with a murderous expression on his face. I doubled over in laughter. Watching him swing back and forth was the most priceless thing I've ever seen.

" When you're done rolling around on the ground," he said furiously,"can you help me down please?"

I was just about to answer when I heard a strange call echo through the forest. I frowned slightly and ripped the cross from my neck, feeling it elongate in my hands. I cut Micheal down with one swipe and focused on the forest around me as he toppled to the ground. With my sword loose in my hand, I listened closely to the forest around me. There was certainly something out there, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"What are you looking around for, Big Foot?" Micheal asked sarcastically.

I held my hand up to silence him. I stepped forward and an arrow hit the tree behind me.

"Micheal! Get down!" I shouted as an arrow whizzed his way. He dropped in a split second and conjured his sword. Our eyes met and I nodded. He lunged forward and crashed through the underbrush as I took to the sky. It felt great to spread my wings. A thousand arrows shot up as I shot to the side to avoid them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

"So...How's the weather up there?" I asked Micheal.

"Fine as the sky above," he replied.

I threw myself over the edge of the cliff. I heard Micheal shout over the wind," You know where your going, _right?_"

"You know where _you_ are going if we die today, _right?_" I retorted.

"You know, for a warrior of _God_ you're awfully _unholy,_" He said.

I flipped him the bird just before i hit the water. When I reached the surface Micheal was smirking.

"So, where exactly are these stairs to the Other-world?" He asked.

"Underwater," I replied oh-so-causally," Why? Does it pose a problem?"

He turned away from me and muttered,"Nope, no problem."

I smiled with grim satisfaction and dove underwater. Micheal swam up beside me.

_How far is it?_ He thought.

_Not to far. Only a little further._ I thought back.

The stairs loomed ahead and we quickly swam forward.

_Ha!To easy!_Micheal thought.

_Lets not get cocky now._I glared at him through the gloomy water.

He stared straight ahead. I pulled up short when I could feel the tug of the portal drawing me forward. I looked at Micheal and thought,_ Once in, there is no going back. Understood?_

He nodded and together we swam forward. Blackness ensued.

Chapter two

When I awoke Micheal was kneeling beside me.

"You filthy Demon Hunter! What do you think you're doing just sitting there!"

He smiled and offered me his hand.

"As harsh as always I see."

I rolled my eyes and looked around. We were on a beach and the sea stretched for miles before us.

Micheal drew me back to the present by saying,"So... where are we?"

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically,"Wonderland, Alice dearie. Where else?"

"What made you so pissed?" He asked, bewildered.

I pushed myself up from the sand, avoiding the question.

"Lets get going," I said, gripping the cross hanging around my neck. I started walking along the beach. Micheal panted behind me as he dragged his seven-foot sword along behind him. I secretly laughed at his idiocy. As the trees began to appear in front of us, Micheal collapsed.

"Micheal! Micheal!" I shook him desperately. He was stone cold and ridged as a board. I pressed my ear against his chest. He was barely breathing. Tears streamed down my face as I realized he was having a Vision again.

"Oh Micheal, What could be going wrong now?"

I walked behind Skye as she headed up the beach. She was so confusing and oh so frail. I could clearly remember the time when we were together. That was a time when she trusted me with her life. Now, she wouldn't even trust me with a dog. The very thought saddens me. My sword started to get extremely heavy. My body started shaking, and I knew what was going to happen next. I felt myself hit the ground and distantly heard Skye calling my name. Then, I was swept away by a current visions.

Skye was walking towards me. _Beautiful as always _I thought. I found myself taking her into my arms and holding her close. I could smell her rose scent that was so clean and fresh. She leaned into me and our lips met. Suddenly the vision pulled away from me and the horrid sight of Skye laying spread eagle and covered in blood. I dropped to my knees.

"Noooo!"

Micheal sprung up and looked wildly around. When he caught sight of me, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Why the sudden increase of affection?"I asked grumpily. Micheal said nothing, but buried his face in my hair and pulled me closer.

"What did you see?" I asked. He shook his head and said nothing.

"Micheal, What did you see?" I was starting to panic. If he wasn't talking, it was bad. Real bad. He pulled away and picked up his sword and sent it away.

"Lets go," he said, and walked away without another word.

I stared blankly at his back as he walked towards the trees.

Chapter three

So, we walked. Sort of boring I guess. Well, it was until Micheal walked straight into a tree trap. I winced slightly as the branch he stepped on snapped. Next thing I knew, Micheal was hanging in midair with a murderously surprised expression on his face. I doubled over in laughter. Watching him swing back and forth was the most priceless thing I've ever witnessed.

" When you're done rolling around on the ground," he said furiously,"can you help me down please?"

I was just about to answer when I heard a strange call echo through the forest. I frowned slightly and ripped the cross from my neck, feeling it elongate in my hands. I cut Micheal down with one swipe and focused on the forest around me as he toppled to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter one

"So...How's the weather up there?" I asked Micheal.

"Fine as the sky above," he replied.

I threw myself over the edge of the cliff. I heard Micheal shout over the wind," You know where your going, _right?_"

"You know where _you_ are going if we die today, _right?_" I retorted.

"You know, for a warrior of _God_ you're awfully _unholy,_" He said.

I flipped him the bird just before i hit the water. When I reached the surface Micheal was smirking.

"So, where exactly are these stairs to the Other-world?" He asked.

"Underwater," I replied oh-so-causally," Why? Does it pose a problem?"

He turned away from me and muttered,"Nope, no problem."

I smiled with grim satisfaction and dove underwater. Micheal swam up beside me.

_How far is it?_ He thought.

_Not to far. Only a little further._ I thought back.

The stairs loomed ahead and we quickly swam forward.

_Ha!To easy!_Micheal thought.

_Lets not get cocky now._I glared at him through the gloomy water.

He stared straight ahead. I pulled up short when I could feel the tug of the portal drawing me forward. I looked at Micheal and thought,_ Once in, there is no going back. Understood?_

He nodded and together we swam forward. Blackness ensued.

Chapter two

When I awoke Micheal was kneeling beside me.

"You filthy Demon Hunter! What do you think you're doing just sitting there!"

He smiled and offered me his hand.

"As harsh as always I see."

I rolled my eyes and looked around. We were on a beach and the sea stretched for miles before us.

Micheal drew me back to the present by saying,"So... where are we?"

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically,"Wonderland, Alice dearie. Where else?"

"What made you so pissed?" He asked, bewildered.

I pushed myself up from the sand, avoiding the question.

"Lets get going," I said, gripping the cross hanging around my neck. I started walking along the beach. Micheal panted behind me as he dragged his seven-foot sword along behind him. I secretly laughed at his idiocy. As the trees began to appear in front of us, Micheal collapsed.

"Micheal! Micheal!" I shook him desperately. He was stone cold and ridged as a board. I pressed my ear against his chest. He was barely breathing. Tears streamed down my face as I realized he was having a Vision again.

"Oh Micheal, What could be going wrong now?"

I walked behind Skye as she headed up the beach. She was so confusing and oh so frail. I could clearly remember the time when we were together. That was a time when she trusted me with her life. Now, she wouldn't even trust me with a dog. The very thought saddens me. My sword started to get extremely heavy. My body started shaking, and I knew what was going to happen next. I felt myself hit the ground and distantly heard Skye calling my name. Then, I was swept away by a current visions.

Skye was walking towards me. _Beautiful as always _I thought. I found myself taking her into my arms and holding her close. I could smell her rose scent that was so clean and fresh. She leaned into me and our lips met. Suddenly the vision pulled away from me and the horrid sight of Skye laying spread eagle and covered in blood. I dropped to my knees.

"Noooo!"

Micheal sprung up and looked wildly around. When he caught sight of me, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Why the sudden increase of affection?"I asked grumpily. Micheal said nothing, but buried his face in my hair and pulled me closer.

"What did you see?" I asked. He shook his head and said nothing.

"Micheal, What did you see?" I was starting to panic. If he wasn't talking, it was bad. Real bad. He pulled away and picked up his sword and sent it away.

"Lets go," he said, and walked away without another word.

I stared blankly at his back as he walked towards the trees.

Chapter three

So, we walked. Sort of boring I guess. Well, it was until Micheal walked straight into a tree trap. I winced slightly as the branch he stepped on snapped. Next thing I knew, Micheal was hanging in midair with a murderous expression on his face. I doubled over in laughter. Watching him swing back and forth was the most priceless thing I've ever seen.

" When you're done rolling around on the ground," he said furiously,"can you help me down please?"

I was just about to answer when I heard a strange call echo through the forest. I frowned slightly and ripped the cross from my neck, feeling it elongate in my hands. I cut Micheal down with one swipe and focused on the forest around me as he toppled to the ground. With my sword loose in my hand, I listened closely to the forest around me. There was certainly something out there, but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was.

"What are you looking around for, Big Foot?" Micheal asked sarcastically.

I held my hand up to silence him. I stepped forward and an arrow hit the tree behind me.

"Micheal! Get down!" I shouted as an arrow whizzed his way. He dropped in a split second and conjured his sword. Our eyes met and I nodded. He lunged forward and crashed through the underbrush as I took to the sky. It felt great to spread my wings. A thousand arrows shot up as I shot to the side to avoid them.


End file.
